


Dinner Date?

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, First Date, Fluff, Love, M/M, accidental date, brains on the menu, honcon2017, i think, sweetbreads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: Jensen tries very hard not divulge what goes on in their relationship with Misha, but sometimes he slips and tells the story of their dinner? date.





	Dinner Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and happy holidays.
> 
> As of now my first and last fic for the year

The best kinds of stories are those that are never told. They are those stories that you lock it up in your heart and never ever want to see the light of the day, not because they are embarrassing but they are precious. Also the stories they try not to tell the convention crowd or anyone in general, unless Jensen is too drunk to care and in this case too happy to care.

Jensen doesn’t know why he is sharing his first date story with Misha, or maybe he does, he is happy, and when that happens and he let’s go of his inhibits, words come tumbling out. The story starts and he can see that Misha thinks it is any other dinner they have went on together, till he tell them about him taking the menu out of Jensen’s hand and the whole story takes him back to the beginning of season 4, beginning of something more...

***

The new guy is weird. His hair is all over the face, his face is too angular and he has a piercing gaze. And don’t even get Jensen started on the outrageous clothes the man wears.

He can’t get a read on the guy. He is serious but not really.

The first day they had to work together, Misha was already in costume and they were already starting. There were visual effects that were not to be added in post production, he could see the bulbs bursting through switches and Misha? Castiel unperturbed by what was happening in the surroundings, he knows like Dean, he didn’t know what he had expected when he had first heard of the angel, and Jensen didn’t know how to interpret Misha. He is odd in ways, but he accepted them.

Most of the time, he could gauge how people would be, what to expect of them but not Misha. He had a serious look on his face for all of starting of the shooting. He was a guest star, would be there for a few episodes at max. Jim was the only other person on set. Jared was not filming with Misha.

Jensen had no one to lean on; Jim was brusque at best and stoic at worst. It left him with his thoughts.

***  
It took them six months to find some footing or semblance of it. The end verdict was that Misha was weird but in a nice sort of way. Jared and Misha become friends faster than

Jensen and Misha ever could but they hung out. They talked through Jared, who was running high on love and was too out of reality for Jensen to talk of his apprehensions. He didn’t really know what irked him about Misha. Maybe he was thinking too much. There was not much there. He should give the guy a chance, Jared, Misha and he hung out and it has been mostly good.

***

They are filming a scene together, Misha with his ridiculous costume and even worse the voice. Dean has called him holy tax accountant and nothing could be closer to the truth. \

It took some time adjusting, now Jensen is no more on heels about Misha, as Dean is sort of getting used to Castiel. Maybe reel life and real life are too entwined and they need some one on one time to get to know each other.

“What are you doing later?” Jensen asks in between takes, apropos to nothing.

“Nothing, hanging out in my hotel room?” Misha squinted at him, akin to what Castiel does sometimes, he didn’t know if it was a quirk of Misha or mannerisms of Castiel bleed into Misha.

“Hanging out in the hotel room counts as something,” Jensen smiled.

Misha lips curled at the end but he didn’t answer, waited for Jensen to ask what he wanted. Misha had an insane ability to know when to wait out Jensen, so that there was no unnecessary conversation. No one else could do that, even Jared had a hard time gauging his mood and he was his fucking best friend.

“Let’s have dinner!” He wanted to sound it as a question, a little too late now.

"Okay?" Misha is suspicious, Jensen had not been overtly enthusiastic about hanging out with Misha and he had every right to be. It is easier now, his heart no longer beats faster with the close proximity of Misha or Castiel in scenes, Dean too adjusting to this new presence in their lives.

"Yeah, just you and me. Some good food, some drinks," Jensen is trying to sell the dinner and also not over sell it. He doesn't know if his intentions are making through to Misha. Just say yes and let us both get out of this awkward exchange in front of few dozen people on set.

"Okay, but I will pick you up, you can direct on where we are going," Misha wants some control over the evening even if he has to drive in this cold as winter.

"Cool, it is a restaurant called Gastown, Yaletown, something new that Jared was gushing about," Jensen blushes, tips of his ears redder than before, blush creeping on his neck to his face. It is the damn cold, nothing else, he chides himself internally.

"It's a date," Misha says almost enthusiastically and Jensen brain churns. He looks around, no one cares what they are talking about. The crew waiting for the filming to be over. It is already more than 14 hours they have been there.

***

It is not a date, Jensen mumbles to himself, as he gets ready and chances for the third time. If it looks like a date, feels like a date, it is one, his brain supplies. Nope, not going there right now.

His phone buzzes with a text from Misha, asking him to come downstairs, he has no time to think of a different outfit to wear and his favorite botton-down and pants are what he gets to wear. Misha is dressed similarly.

They would spend most of their ride their in silence and before they could even enter the place, Jensen knows this is not his kind of joint. This is going to be a disaster. Famous last words thought, he says to himself.

The lighting is dim enough and their table intimate for it to be a date. The place small, that both their legs are touching. They have ordered two pints of beer from the drinks menu while they were waiting. The server is here to take their order and Jensen is baffled by the choices as nothing, absolutely nothing sounds appetizing and Misha being Misha, takes the menu out of his hand and tells the server, "we will have the three least ordered items on the menu," Jensen's brain has gone on a vacation and would not be coming back soon.

Misha is hiding a smirk, knowing that he could push Jensen and there would be no retaliation from the other side. Jensen orders more alcohol to make whatever food Misha has ordered, that they both don't know to be somewhat palatable.

"So..." Misha starts and Jensen doesn't know what the rest of is.

The server is back with more booze and their food. Jensen is terrified, not of the food but the implication that he would go blindly anywhere if Misha is leading and he doesn't know when that happened.

They drink the booze and try to eat the brains and sweetbreads and one more dish that they are unable to identify. The server had said some french sounding name but they were too distracted by the food and how it looked that they just couldn't. They are sharing food, and drinks and maybe, maybe it is okay.

"How is the food, Jen?" The sly fucker Misha asks.

"Did you know about the place?" He won't concede defeat, not now, when there is too much alcohol in his system, too little caution.

"Nope, but Jared gushed to me, so you know and well," Misha replies, Jensen doesn't know to be furious or to be impressed by Misha.

***

Later they will leave, to find something edible to eat, hands around their shoulders, both too buzzed to drive. Jensen will push Misha, in some dark alley, not knowing what he wants. After some furious discussion without words, he would kiss Misha, his wedding ring pressing in his cheek and he would wonder if this is his new reality. Not knowing, that yes it would be. He is alcohol-addled brain knows that Misha is in some kind of open relationship, he doesn't remember when that conversation took place but he knows it did. He feels less guilty of kissing Misha then, his tongue making way in his mouth, the kiss started off rough, but now they is a languidness to it, a lazy domesticity knowing they may have all the time in the word. 

***

He knows what he is going to say, till Jensen says,"a part of me hated him at that moment but I loved him a little more too." Misha would not absolutely later call Jensen a sap as he undresses him and they would make love, fucking- something that they outgrew in season 8. Jensen likes this new reality, he likes that now he can enjoy Misha's presence without too much of pesky sexual tension. 


End file.
